


2x2n番外：很久很久之后——

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, Chinese Language, Kuso, M/M, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 半拟人, 片段
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: CP：MOP/6U2x2n系列中的某个片段，时间点应该在第二部之前。一个短小的片段。就想给这两对发糖（哼唧.jpg





	2x2n番外：很久很久之后——

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是很久很久很久之后，知道了关于通二的事之后发生的——

 

 

家庭聚餐结束后，擎天柱站在阳台上目送下方通天晓两人离开。

不知道六面兽又嘴欠说了啥，两人才刚出大门，通天晓就在楼下直接开揍起来，揍得六面兽还没法正常还手。

然后通天晓勒过六面兽脖子，在对方绕口令似的讨饶声中架着他走远了。

擎天柱看得无奈又好笑。

收拾完屋里的威震天来到阳台上，从背后拥住擎天柱，脑袋带着几分暧昧地搁在他颈窝旁，也看向同一个方向。

“你知道吗，威震天？通天晓最初是为专门对付你而设计的。”擎天柱说道。

“但是后来我改主意了。”

威震天低沉地轻笑一声，看着下面越走越远的两个身影，然后就这么搁在擎天柱肩上也开了口：“你知道吗，擎天柱，六面兽最初也是为了专门对付你们汽车人而培养的。”

“后来我也改主意了。”

那一晚，擎天柱和威震天好像都知道了彼此隐瞒多年的什么了不得的事情。

 

“通二，说实话我真的感谢你哥。”

回家路上，六面兽突然冒出这么句没头没尾的话。

“你之前就已经说过了。”

“这话再多说两遍也不为过。”六面兽停下，难得认真地注视通二。

“吃药没？没吃药赶紧回家吃。别弃疗。”

“我是发自内芯感谢他把你带到我身边。”

钳着六面兽脖子的那只手终于松了点力道。

六面兽趁机赶紧把自己脖子解放出来，顺势把通二的手握进自己手里。

“你看，我就是这么狗血，但自从第一次见到你之后我就有种感觉，越来越强烈，你和我这辈子注定就是要纠缠在一起的。幸好在对上之前我先爱上了你。”

“……”通天晓忽然特想吐槽，但憋了半天也不知道该怎么开口。愣愣看得久了，脑子也跟着当机起来。

六子趁势凑近上来，“就像粢饭里必须搁油条，鸡蛋灌饼要加脆饼，豆花里放糖——我俩搭配在一起才是最完美的——”

六子话还没说完，就被通二糊脸揍飞出老远。

“作为一名咸党，所有的甜豆花都是异端。”

 

 

~~#对不起PO主的脑洞开到最后突然又脱肛了【。#~~

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿于：2014-11-30


End file.
